The ever increasing popularity of mobile devices is well known. To drive this popularity, the functionality incorporated as part of the mobile devices continues to expand. One example of this is incorporation of a flexible display device that allows a user to fold the display device and even a housing of the mobile device to assume a variety of different viewing modes.
Challenges continue to be posed to those who design such devices to provide an enhanced user experience through functionality that appreciates and leverages the foldability of such devices.